Cullen Castle
by dracocullengirl
Summary: This is a Edward-Bella story where they go to an ancient castle and something strange happens to Edward. No reading of the books is needed to read this the first chapter is a review, sort of, but it would make more sense if you did.
1. Prologue

Hey this is my first story ever…and I mean ever I have ideas but writing them down is harder than most imagine. Anyways this is an Edward-Bella story... I do not own

the Twilight Saga or any of the characters I am writing this for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any profits off of any of this.

**Prologue **

She ran around the corner. Another dead end, "Dammit" she muttered. Even though she couldn't hear anyone following her, she knew he was right behind her.

Turning around she realized she was right; there he was at the end of the hallway. He was going to kill her she knew it. "You're not afraid of me, are you Bella?" the

god before her asked. _God! He's going to kill me and all I can think about is how he dazzles me? Maybe this is why Carlisle didn't want us to go alone. _He was moving closer

as she was moving back, she finally hit the wall. He bared his teeth and lunged as she let out an earsplitting scream.


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! I write for fun only and I do not make any profits but I would appreciate if you wouldn't take my stuff and sell it to others or make it look like your own…cuz that's not cool Oo

Btw: if you have read the twilight saga most of this will be a review with some changes of course, because I don't want to take too many things from Stephanie.

Sorry it took so long…I'm in band and I had practice, then game, then competition so I would've had it up earlier.

**Wedding Day**

Bella opened her eyes and stared at ceiling and wondered why Edward wasn't laying next to her. Then it hit her; _Today's my wedding day._ For the past two months she had been dreading this day, but looking around her room she couldn't figure out why it seemed like a normal day to her. She put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and ran down the stairs. She entered her father's kitchen which was a sun yellow, the color her mother chose before she left him and took Bella with her when she was only 1. She had come to visit her father in Forks, from Phoenix, every summer until she was 14. Then she didn't go anymore, that is until a little more than a year ago. Her mother remarried and her husband traveled a lot and most of the time she chose to stay with her, and she wasn't happy. So she decided to come live with her father here in Forks, in rainy and dark Forks. She felt like she was in purgatory until she met him, Edward Cullen, her fiancé. But there was one extra thing, he was a vampire and they were both madly in love with each other.

"Bells, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Jacob! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm asking you what you want for breakfast and you better answer soon or I'll take back the request." he replied.

"Fine"

She walked over to help, and supervise, breakfast because even though she was getting married it didn't change anyone's ability to cook.

"Where's Ch-Dad?"

As a reply to her question she heard an "Ow" from the next room. _Figures Alice wants him to get into his tux while she's here, with her supervision._

Alice had made the wedding business so easy on her; she planned the wedding, got her dress, fitted everyone in the wedding, fitted her, and had barely let anyone help without biting their heads off, literally in Emmett's case when he ordered the wrong colored flowers. She only wished she could the wedding as easy on Jacob. He was her best friend, and a werewolf, who had become extremely close when Edward left her for those long months, just thinking about being away from him then make her shiver. Even though he tried to hide how devastated he was with his smiles and joking manner she could see it bothered him, especially because werewolves and vampires are enemies.

Alice walked into the room with Charlie following right behind her. Charlie with his graying hair, had Bella's brown eyes and a boyish charm about him, looked quite distinguished in the tux. But it was diminished by the presence of Alice. Alice, being a vampire also, had the amber-golden eyes of the vampires who didn't drink human blood, jet black hair that stuck out in many directions in a majestic way, pale skin like snow, and, of course, wearing her designer clothes. Alice is one of the vampires that had special powers, she could see into the future, except when werewolves were involved then everything went blank for her.

"What reeks?" Jacob said as he winked at Bella.

Bella couldn't help but giggle, because for once this wasn't aimed at her who normally smelled like Edward.

"You're just the comedian this morning aren't you?" Alice said with a smirk, she had no problem with Jacob like Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie did.

"Looks like breakfast is ready" Charlie said feeling the tension in the air.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Jacob, who quickly took the food off the stove before it could start to burn.

"Would you like some, Alice?" Jacob asked with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"No thank you Jacob I ate before leaving" she replied showing her sparkling smile.

They all sat around the table and began to eat, except Alice, when it finally hit Bella; she was going to be with Edward forever. He promised he would turn her into a vampire if she would marry him, and here she was on her wedding day with Alice getting ready to take her to the Cullen's to get ready. Now she was so nervous and excited that she couldn't eat anymore.

"I'm ready to go now Alice."

"Alright let's go"

"Dad, don't forget to get the priest, and Jacob, I'll see you tonight."

They both answered at the same time:

"Bella how could I forget my only job?"

"I'll be there Bells I promise."

"Thanks" she replied, and then she and Alice left for the Cullen house.

Upon entering the house she was rushed up the stairs to put on her dress, which with Alice's help took about 20 minutes.

"Okay let's start on your hair" as she said this, Rosalie and Jasper entered the room.

Rosalie and Bella weren't on the best of terms, she thought that humanity was the best thing and even though she had the love of her life, Emmett, and a loving family she would give it all up to be human again. She was as snow white as the others, with the same amber eyes; she had long, beautiful, and blonde hair. She also had a trace of designer about her clothes, but not as outrageous as Alice. Rosalie didn't seem to have any special powers, besides her outstanding beauty even for a vampire. Jasper and Bella had no issues with each other besides the fact that he had tried to kill her twice. But Jasper had more issues with being a "vegetarian" than the others, and just like the others he had snow white skin, amber eyes, blonde hair that he had tamed for the wedding, he also had many scars from vampire battles, which could only be seen under light. Jasper had a special gift he could manipulate the emotions of others.

Well doing Bella's hair couldn't be rushed even with all three working on it there just weren't enough blow dryers for it to be done quickly so Emmett came to help. Emmett was the last of the vampire children, besides Edward, and he was almost killed by a bear, but he was saved by Rosalie. He was as white as the others, with the same eyes. He had brown locks of hair and his special gift was his strength, he was one of the strongest vampires of his age.

Finally with over half the family helping with her hair, it was finished.

"Alright you can look now" Alice said.

Bella turned to the mirror and was lost for words she thought she was looking at a different person who look too beautiful to be herself.

"Alice I look wonderful! Thank you!"

Bella's mother then entered the room, escorted by Carlisle and Esme. Bella's mother looked very young for her age and she looked so happy to see Bella getting married. Some things about her resembled Bella, like her chin and the way they smiled, but the rest of her looks seemed to come from her father. Carlisle was the head of the Cullen family, and was by far the oldest. He was born in the 1600s and his father and he were vampire hunters and they happened to stumble across a true group of vampires and he was bitten. Carlisle had never, ever, drunk human blood. He worked as a doctor in Forks hospital. Just like the rest he had snow white skin and amber eyes. He had blonde hair which he slicked back always. Esme was the mother figure in the Cullen family. Carlisle had found her and turned her into a vampire after she had jumped off a cliff in the 1930s. She and Carlisle have been inseparable since then. She also had snow white skin and amber eyes, with brown curly hair. She and Carlisle seem to have no special gift although they both seem to have a loving tendency.

"Bella you look so beautiful!" her mother cried almost in tears.

"I hope Charlie gets here soon, it's almost time for you to go down the aisle" Carlisle tells her.

Charlie then enters the room.

"Speak of the devil" Emmett says "well we'll all be seated then". They all leave except Alice, her only bridesmaid, and Charlie.

The music starts up and Alice starts down the stairs.

"Ready, Bella?"

"Yes, just don't let me fall, okay dad?"

"You got it Bella"

They descended down the stairs without any incident. When they reached the bottom she saw Edward and all she could think about was getting to him. Edward, with his snow white skin, amber eyes, and his shocking brown hair her only love, a vampire. She could see the same anxiousness in his eyes for her to get to him so she walked a little faster and she finally reached him.

They had decided to go with a traditional ceremony except for the till death do you part was changed to as long as you both shall live, for as Bella would soon become a vampire she wouldn't die and neither would he.

The "I do's" were exchanged and then they kissed, which took longer than most expected and then they went for pictures.

On the way to the reception Bella experienced a sudden surge of fear. She would have to dance. She didn't dance. Edward seeing her sudden shocked expression said

"Bella don't worry about I'll protect you, forever, even from dancing"

She laughed she forgot how Edward just placed her on his feet and they spun around the dance floor with such grace that it put many to shame.

The reception went by smoothly and she got to stay with Edward for most of the time. Alice finally came up to them and said it was time to leave.

"Edward, can you tell me where we're going now?"

"No, that would just ruin the surprise"

"You live to torture me"

"No I live to love you, but surprises are good for you"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone says"

So they left for their honeymoon, but what happened there would change both of their lives _forever._

* * *

_Please review on my writing, I know it's just a review if you read the books, but I wanted everyone on the same page. _

_I will update soon!_

_dracocullengirl_


End file.
